liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Mary (455)
Mary, A.K.A. Experiment 455, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. She is designed to be the bouncer for Jumba's lab and hip-check unwanted guests. Bio Experiment 455 was the 455th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. She was designed to be the bouncer for Jumba's lab. 455 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. ''Stitch! The Movie All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 455's pod landing in a sugar bowl by a coffee shack. Later, a woman mistook 455's pod for a sugar cube and dropped it into her coffee, activating the experiment. Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point after this, Experiment 455 was presumably captured and named Mary. The Origin of Stitch Mary was one of the experiments that was gliding on the screen, but she is 536 instead of 455. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Mary, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Mary participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, but it is unknown what she did. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Mary can be seen in the audience bouncing. This proves that she rather bounces than walks. Biology Appearance Mary is a big, round peach-colored experiment with two long white-tipped antennae, three large white stripes on her back, a white stomach and a red nose. Special Abilities Mary is Jumba's bouncer and can hip-check unwanted guests. She bounces rather than walks. Trivia *Before her name was revealed, most fans thought 455 was male, but 455 is actually female. *Mary is one of only two 400 series experiments that have their image, name, number, and function confirmed, the other being Huggo. Interestingly, both debuted in ''Stitch! The Movie. *Mary seems to always be smiling, but she can be quite vicious as seen in Leroy & Stitch. *Mary's pod color is red. *Mary is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. *According to Jess Winfield, Jumba briefly considered giving Mary the number "086" as a little joke on Quelte Quan, as to "86" someone means to remove them from the premises, but the number was already taken by Clink.L&S Says Mahalo TV Tome. (December 17, 2004) Archived from the original on March 19, 2016. Retrieved on May 27, 2018. Gallery ''Stitch! The Movie ScreenCapture 16.09.13 21-11-39.jpg|Mary's experiment pod ScreenCapture 16.09.13 21-14-04.jpg ScreenCapture 16.09.13 21-14-13.jpg ScreenCapture 16.09.13 21-14-24.jpg ScreenCapture 16.09.13 21-14-54.jpg ScreenCapture 16.09.13 21-15-32.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h02m54s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h42m09s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h52m56s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-21h22m51s182.png The Origin of Stitch'' The Origin Of Stitch Mary.jpg|Misidentified as Experiment 536 (Polar) References Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:4-Series Category:Females Category:Stitch! The Movie Experiments Category:Experiments Activated On-Screen